obake_vivacefandomcom-20200214-history
Kusuma Wardiyanti / Kunti
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #F12749 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Appearance |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} Spoiler Alert! This } contains spoiler. Proceed with caution. } - Beginning= - Current= - Beginning (anime)= - Current (anime)= - Beginning (game)= - Current (game)= }} |katakana = クスマ ワルヂヤンティ |alias = Kunti |species = human, spirit |gender = female |age = 16 (as Kusuma) 32-34 (as Kunti) |height = 148 cm |weight = 50 kg (as Kusuma) |birthday =october 31st |affiliation = photography club |previous affiliation = |occupation = substitute agent |previous occupation = student |base of operations = stalking |status = alive |relatives = Maria Wardiyanti (mother) Ayah (father) Ibu Kuntilanak (godmother) Kakek (grandfather) Poco Poco (spirit pet) |manga debut = chapter 1 |anime debut = episode 1 |seiyuu = Lamialia |image1 = |caption1 = Kunti in her Spirit from |occupation = second in command |blood type = AB|friends = Hari Widyanti Mishary AlfarisiAulia Ratna|manga_debut = chapter 1|anime_debut = episode 1 |jp voice = Lamialia}} Kusuma Wardiyanti 'is the daughter of Maria Wardiyanti, a friend of [[Hari Widyanti|'Hari Widyanti]] and Ratna, and the ex romantic partner of Darma Soko-Soko. She is the pre-occuring main protagonist before she became a fail product of 300 years Sacrifice. '''She currently appear as the re-incarnation of herself. Appearance As a human, Kunti is a petite teenage girl with waist-length, reddish hair, and bright azure eyes. Her hair, which she prefers to let loose, ranges in ginger shades all the way from mahogany to auburn. Kunti has by far the palest skin of the entire cast, foreshadowing her transformation into death. She has an normal sense of fashion, mostly seen around with black jacket instead of normal cyan school blazer. Unlike her friends, she isn't associated with Student Council, so she doesn't wear red armband. On occasion, she will wear one piece summer gown and a bracelet. She is always seen wearing a necklace, which turned out to be a cursed satire. Once "transformed" into a spirit, she retain her long hair, but appeared to be hued to what had to be a pinkish silver. She has the body of a young woman. She lost her feet, which were taken to the spirit realm. Spirit Kunti is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of around thirty years old. She wears a pale lavender, with long wide sleeve outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side. She wears a sash that looks similar to a Cowboy mocha riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She often seen wearing a Japanese bandana for repelling spirit. And cue to her death, she has a noose hanging loosely on her neck. Personality Kunti, as stated by herself, is quite easy to figure out. She is very carefree and prefers to go with the flow of things, not minding the small details. However, over the flow of the plot it is revealed that she is not as easy as she seems. She is rather unforgiving and does not hesitate to blame fault at others, such as Darso. She is somewhat clueless and doesn't see herself as a clueless individual. Kunti is also hard to anger and but fast to cry, as she has endured a long, somewhat normal life; unaccustomed to many trivial things. It has been clearly stated that Kunti claimed revenge by hurting herself, to determine how far she is loved and cared about. She loved Darso very deeply, and was truly hurt when she '''gets her name tainted for indirectly framing him with disrespectful accusations. She will go far to get what she wants, and add her violent behavior, an easy target for suspicion. However, she seem to have normal relation to her peers, so she may or may has been as normal as everyone thought she is, excluding Hari, who knows her train of thoughts. As a spirit, she possess a bright, flaunting character. She is constantly clashing with Santi as she tries to groom her, becoming particularly irritated and hostile when her past is mentioned. Nonetheless, she often finds herself taking pity on Santi, often helping her with study tasks and spare her after school works as Santi has no parents to guide her. She also find Santi's companionship with Joko to be fragile, fearing she might end up the same as her. She can also be scatterbrained and lazy, but she is prideful and determined in her mission to take down Mother Kuntilanak. She can be silly at times, like the times she possess students to take them to her own mini talkshow, pairing everyone, and riding people on their backs. History Kunti lost her father due to divorce at a relatively young age, which has driven her mother mad and hard to trust other people. She a lso has a deceased grandfather that has been watching the household, pointed out by Hari. Her mother has her all out on studying and giving her insights about choosing companions, also appear to approve her kinship with Hari. She is granted an antique necklace courtesy of her mother that was actually a placeholder of Mother Kuntilanak. Due to her fragile appearance and innocence; she used to be surrounded by naughty male peers, until Darso initiated to shoo away the boys from her and introduced himself. Plot Relationships Faked suicide attempt Kunti has given hints about her plan to seek revenge from the time she start to believe that Darso did not love her back. After the event with white crysanthemum, Kunti developed a facade and trick the people around her into believing she is fine with the assumption (that Darso want her to die). However, her best friend Hari, knew that she was planning something bad, and judging that she is Angel's Agent, she anticipated Kunti to commit suicide, just like her ancestors. In chapter 4, it is revealed that Kunti actually doesn't want to die. She drew a messy sketch on a piece of paper along with a detailed calculation to set up a faked suicide attempt. *The time of the suicide is on the day of the school's event *Kunti left 15 cm gap from her feet to the ground. She could tip-toe if she becomes more suffocated *Hari would be the first person to know Kunti used psychological traps to trick Hari Kunti uses psychological traps to trick Hari into overlooking that she could have predicted her plan to commit suicide—she manipulates her conversation with Hari by suggesting possible courses of action and telling her goal to bring Darso into the problem. Since Hari was in duty of being the photographer of the event, she of course had not anticipated this demands. The result is that Hari fallaciously had no time to retrieve Kunti. In addition, Kunti choose to advance the set up in secluded area such as restroom. Since the event used so many sound system with not voice-proof walls, she took advantage of the crowd roars in order to muffle Hari's scream for help. Therefore, Hari had to enter each guest rooms to ask for help instead of screaming in the hall, shortening her time to "save" the latter. Death Following the turn of event that Kunti fatally miscalculated, she got herself hanged to the ceiling of one of the bathroom stalls, with Hari arriving in time after finding the source of wall banging. Hari tried to rescue Kunti by placing plastic stool patla beneath her feet to buy time, but it was too short for Kunti to stand on. In a rush of time, Hari gambled to cry for help and ditched Kunti while she was still hanged to the ceiling and in verge of death. She snatched Kunti's necklace without thinking and proceed to ask door-to-door, not listening to Kunti's warning to not to leave her hanged. True to Kunti's words, despite having a large number of team collected to rescue Kunti, they were not quick enough to retrieve her, and after they called for professional emergency help, it was declared that they were too late and Kunti has died to asphyxiation by hanging (deceased). Had Hari not left her side and carried Kunti's weight while waiting for someone to walk into the bathroom, Kunti would have survived. Before this declaration, a member of the rescue team approached Darso and Misha to cancel the remaining events due to an accident, confusing them, but as soon as they learned that the subject in accident is Kunti they underwent extreme shock and despair. Appellation }} |} Quotes Trivia Appellations - Friends=Hari Widyanti - Relatives=Maria Wardiyanti - Spirit realm=Santi }} Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters